My Pinky Princess
by Akasuna no Nagi-chan
Summary: Chap 3 is up: Side Story: Family Tree / Sebagai putra mahkota, Sasuke harus memiliki pendamping agar posisinya semakin kuat. Namun ternyata dia sudah dijodohkan dengan sepupunya dari London yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Inilah kisah mereka / Need OC
1. Prolog

hai, nagi re-publish chapter prolog nya sekalian ganti nama OC, soalnya sering ketuker pas ngetiknya -_- gomen yah minna. dan juga ada beberapa adegan yang anggi ganti. Oke, kita mulai aja, yuk mari~

.

.

Disclaimer: Walaupun Sasori tuh suami Saori *ditimpuk massa*, tetep aja Sasori dan karakter di Naruto tuh punyanya om Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Warning: Abal, Gaje, Alur Membingungkan, OOC, Eyd Kacau, Typo(S), Setting kerajaan

.

.

Summary: Sebagai putra mahkota, Sasuke harus memiliki pendamping untuk memperkuat posisinya. Namun ternyata dia sudah dijodohkan dengan sepupunya dari London yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Inilah kisah mereka.

.

MY PRINCESS

By: AkasunaAnggi

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Friendship, and a little bit Humor

Pairing: SasuSaku

Happy reading, Don't like don't read

.

.

Chapter 1: Prolog

Otogakure, sebuah kerajaan yang tidak terlalu besar di Jepang. Walaupun begitu, kerajaan ini termasuk salah satu kerajaan termakmur dan terindah. Bagaimana tidak, sejauh mata memandang, kita akan melihat berbagai gedung pencakar langit yang menjulang tinggi dan megah. Namun, jangan bayangkan keadaan Oto sama dengan kota metropolitan dengan gedung tinggi dan polusi. Walaupun bangunan di kerajaan ini sama dengan kota metropolitan lainnya, kita masih dapat melihat banyaknya warna hijau yang menyegarkan mata. Ya, raja tetap menjaga keasrian negeri Oto agar terhindar dari berbagai fenomena yang tidak diinginkan dan untuk kenyamanan rakyatnya.

Sekarang mari kita intip keadaan istana negeri yang hijau ini. Istana utama kerajaan Oto memiliki arsitektur yang sangat tradisional dan berada di pusat kota. Istana utama ini adalah tempat Ibu suri, Ratu, dan Raja tinggal. Di istana sebelah kiri adalah tempat tamu kehormatan tinggal. Dan di istana sebelah kanan, tempat para tetua tinggal. Sedangkan para putri dan pangeran tinggal di sebuah istana yang letaknya agak di pinggir kota, tepat di samping sebuah danau dengan air bening bernama 'Meikakuna' yang artinya bening. Keadaan di sini sangat menentramkan dan tenang kalau saja-

"AKU TIDAK SUKA DENGAN STUPID-CHICKEN-BUTT ITU"

-tidak terdengar teriakan nyaring dan memekakkan telinga itu. Mari kita intip lebih jelas keadaan dalam salah satu bilik di istana berarsitektur modern-tradisional ini.

"Come on my lovely little-cute-sister, kau ingin mempermalukan Mom and Dad di hadapan yang mulia raja?" bujuk seorang pemuda dengan surai merah dan wajah yang sedikit frustasi membujuk adiknya ini.

"AKU TETAP TIDAK MAU, kenapa tidak aniki saja yang menikahi stupid-chicken-butt itu!" jawabnya yang membuat pemuda surai merah itu sweatdrop seketika.

'Aku masih normal' pikirnya sambil membayangkan dirinya berdiri di altar pernikahan istana bersama pria-pantat-ayam. Seketika ia pun merasa geli dan jijik sesaat.

"Are you crazy? Aku masih normal, okay. Lagian aku sudah punya Nagita my honey" katanya sembari memeluk pinggang seorang gadis di sampingnya dengan rambut bewarna hijau Toscha yang disanggul rendah dan iris biru muda dan dengan pipi yang ber-blushing ria.

"Ja-jangan menggodaku Sasori" Kata perempuan bernama Nagita itu lagi dengan malu-malu.

"Jangan pasang ekspresi seperti itu atau aku akan menciummu" Balas Sasori lagi dengan smirk sexy ala seorang pangeran yang tebar pesona. Sedangkan gadis pinky yang merasa sebagai obat nyamuk itu pun merasa emosi karena diacuhkan oleh dua insan.

"Hellooo, Sasori-nii, Nagita-nee, kalian itu mau membujukku atau bermesraan sih" rajuk Sakura yang menghentikan percakapan kedua sejoli yang dimabuk cinta itu.

'Dasar stupid imouto, mengganggu kemesraan orang saja' batin Sasori kesal.

"Jealous, ha? Makanya, terima perjodohanmu dengannya, Sakura" kata Sasori dengan senyum yang sangat menyebalkan menurut Sakura.

"But Saku-chan, kenapa tidak kau terima saja, lagian apa pun yang kau katakan tetap saja keputusan Auntie Mebuki tidak berubah" kata Nagita berusaha logis dan berhasil menghentikan teriakan-teriakan Sakura.

"Hah, you're right Nagita-nee" katanya dengan pasrah dan lesu. Sedangkan Sasori dan Nagita bernafas lega karena berhasil menghentikan amukan Sakura. Karena kesal, Sakura pun pergi menuju danau di dekat istana ini. Sedangkan Sasori dan tunangannya Saori hanya menghela nafas panjang

'Imouto yang merepotkan/calon imouto yang keras kepala" batin mereka berdua.

"Tapi Sasori, kenapa auntie Mebuki dan uncle Kizashi menerima pertunangan mereka? Bukankah mereka tahu Sakura dan Sasuke bahkan belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya" tanya Nagita dengan raut heran. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin Sakura dan Sasuke dijodohkan padahal mereka tinggal dia dua benua berbeda.

"Entahlah, kata mom ini adalah wasiat mendiang grandpa untuk menjodohkan Sasuke dan Sakura. Huuuh, untung bukan aku, hahaha" jawab Sasori seenaknya dan dibalas dengan ekspresi malas dari Nagita.

'Dasar gila' batinnya.

**-Sementara itu di bilik lainnya-**

"Hn, keputusan bodoh apa ini? Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa sebelumnya" kata seorang pemuda berambut emo dengan depresi tingkat tinggi.

"Tentu, Sasu-chan, kalau kau diberitahu, pasti kau langsung menolak mentah-mentah" kata pemuda satunya lagi yang mirip dengannya kecuali rambutnya yang dikucir ala kadarnya.

"Jadi kau sudah tau baka-aniki? Kenapa tidak kau beritahu aku sebelumnya? Bahkan aku sama sekali tidak mengenal gadis pink aneh itu, bagaimana mungkin aku menikah dengannya?" tanya Sasuke dengan OOC-nya karena kalimat yang diucapkannya benar-benar panjang dan ditambah dengan ekspresi merana yang sangat tidak Uchiha. Sedangkan Itachi hanya (pura-pura) simpatik.

"Yah, apa lagi yang mau dikata Sasu-chan. Keputusan sudah bulat, tidak bisa diubah lagi" komentarnya berusaha bijak. Sasuke pun memikirkan kebenaran kata-kata Itachi.

"Lagipun, ini wasiat dari mendiang yang mulia, apa kau tega melihat wajah kecewa dan sedih dari ibu suri?" sambung Itachi lagi. sedangkan Sasuke pun semakin kesal karena apa yang dikatakan Itachi itu benar.

"Hn, baka" gumam Sasuke dan ia pun pergi menuju danau Meikakuna. Di jalan, ia pun bertemu dengan Sakura yang memiliki tujuan tempat yang sama dengannya. Melihat Sasuke, Sakura pun berteriak lagi.

"DASAR, STUPID-CHICKEN-BUTT. Kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu di sini, STUPID" teriaknya penuh emosi. Tidak mau kalah, Sasuke pun ikut membalas.

"Hn, dengar Weird-Pinky-Gir, aku pun tidak pernah ingin bertemu denganmul" balasnya penuh penekanan. Kemudian mereka pun membalikkan langkahnya menuju ke kamar merreka kembali dengan langkah yang dihentak keras.

"STUPID/Baka" teriak dan gumam Sakura dan Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan. Dan mereka pun membanting pintu kamar mereka masing-masing dengan kekesalan penuh.

.

.

.

TBC

Nah, selesai juga. Semoga dengan diedit fic ini, jadi agak lebih baik yah, bukan makin kacau balau.

Terakhir, jangan lupa review yah, yang review author doain masuk surga deh ^^


	2. Perjodohan Pt1

Hai, nagi kembali bersama chapter baru, dan maaf karena ngaret update-nya. Yosh, udah dimaafin belum? Dan terimakasih nagi ucapkan sebesar-besarnya buat yang udah ripiu *peluk reviewers satu-satu* berkat review dari kalian lah makanya nagi mau usaha buat update fic nagi yang masih kacau ini. Dan ohya, di chap ini gak nagi bahas habis tentang perjodohannya, males ngetik panjang-panjang soalnya *plak -_- dan juga Nagi butuh OC nih, selengkapnya liat dibawah :D oke, gak usah banyak bacot ah -_- oke, sebelumnya balas review yang gak loggin, dan yang login silahkan cek pm yo (/'o')/

**Hana-chan noBaka: sip, udah di update nih kelanjutannya, semoga hana-chan senang, hoho :D**

Disclaimer: walaupun Sasori tuh suami nagi *ditimpuk massa*, tetep aja Sasori dan karakter di Naruto tuh punyanya om **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

Warning: abal, gaje, alur membingungkan, ooc, eyd kacau, typo(s), setting kerajaan

.

.

Summary: sebagai putra mahkota, sasuke harus memiliki pendamping untuk memperkuat posisinya. Namun ternyata dia sudah dijodohkan dengan sepupunya dari london yang tidak dikenalnya dan tidak disukainya. "stupid-chicken-butt"/"hn, weird-pinky-girl". Inilah kisah mereka.

.

My Princess

By: Akasuna Nagi-chan

Rate: T

Genre: romance, friendship, and a little bit humor

Pairing: SasuSaku slight GaaSaku, SasuIno

Happy reading, don't like don't read

.

.

Chapter 2: Perjodohan pt.1

**Buuum...**

Ya, itu lah suara dari dua pintu tak bersalah yang dibanting oleh sakura dan sasuke. Setelah membanting pintunya, sakura langsung berjalan dengan kaki penuh hentakan menuju ke kamarnya, tanpa memperdulikan dua manusia yang memperhatikannya.

"_what's wrong with her_?" Tanya sasori yang dibalas dengan gelengan kepala oleh nagita. Sementara di kamarnya sakura berteriak lagi di dalam bantal.

"_i hate you stupid-chicken-butt_"

-sementara itu di bilik yang lain-

Sasuke berjalan dengan tangan mengepal dan langkah yang agak dihentak. Ya, dia memang tidak lebih heboh cara berjalannya dari pada sakura. Namun, tetap saja hal itu menarik perhatian itachi yang duduk di sofa depan tv.

"kenapa kau _baka otouto_?" Tanya itachi yang tidak digubris oleh sasuke. Sasuke terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah pintu coklat dengan ukiran putih yang menjadi akses ke kamarnya. Itachi yang melihatnya pun hanya mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan kegiatan menontonnya.

Di dalam kamarnya, sasuke memperlihatkan ekspresi kusut dan kesalnya yang jarang diperlihatkannya.

"dasar, manusia _pink_ aneh, jelek, _weird_, _awkward_, gila, _baka_, bla...bla..." Umpat sasuke dengan sangat ooc. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua? Mari kita lihat.

**-flashback: on-**

Pada siang menjelang sore itu, di istana utama tepat nya di ruang penerimaan tamu, terlihat 5 manusia sedang duduk di 3 buah sofa yang mengelilingi sebuah meja kecil. Seorang wanita tua yang duduk sendiri di sofa dan menghadap langsung ke pintu masuk, sepasang suami istri di sofa sebelah kanan sofa wanita tadi , dan dua orang laki-laki yang terlihat mirip di sofa satunya lagi yang berhadapan dengan sepasang suami istri tadi. Sementara di sekeliling mereka terlihat dayang-dayang istana dan para prajurit istana. Dan dari ekspresi mereka semua, walaupun tersembunyi dalam wajah tenang, terlhat sekali kalau mereka semua sedang menunggu sesuatu. Kecuali laki-laki termuda di sana yang terlihat agak penasaran, walau tersamar dalam raut datarnya.

Raja memakai setelan montsuki hitam dengan hakama dan haori abu-abu terang. Kedua putranya pun menggunakan setelan montsuki hitam. Hanya saja sang adik menggunakan hakama dan haori biru gelap, sedangkan sang kakak menggunakan hakama dan haori coklat tua. Sang ratu alias istrinya menggunakan irotomesode ungu muda dengan tiga lambang lambang keluarga, yaitu kipas merah putih, yang menjadi lambang keluarga kerajaan. Ibu suri mengenakan pakaian yang sama, namun bewarna hijau dan dengan jumlah lambang keluarga yang sama pula (a/n: kalau kurang tahu tentang pakaiannya, silahkan tanya ke om google, dan kalo nagi ada salah, tolong dikoreksi).

"yang mulia putri mebuki dan pengeran kizashi telah tiba" teriakan pengawal penjaga pintu barusan berhasil mengalihkan atensi seluruh penghuni ruangan itu ke arah pintu masuk. Kemudian dari pintu itu, muncul sepasang suami istri yang langsung membungkuk 45 derajat ke arah ibu suri dan kemudian ke arah raja dan ratu. Sang suami mengenakan setelan montsuki hitam dengan hakama dan haori abu-abu gelap. Sedangkan istrinya, menggunakan irotomesode bewarna krem dan dengan tiga buah lambang keluarga kerajaan ame, yaitu sebuah lingkaran yang terbentuk dari lilitan dari beberapa ranting pohon.

Setelah penghormatan selesai, raja pun mempersilahkan tamunya untuk duduk di satu-satunya sofa yang kosong, yaitu yang berhadapan dengan ibu suri. Setelah sedikit menundukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda hormat, mereka pun duduk tepat di hadapan ibu suri yang sedari tadi terlihat seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"dimana sakura, sasori dan tunangannya nagita, serta sasaki?" Tanya ibu suri kepada mebuki dan kizashi.

"seperti yang anda ketahui, sakura telah menetap selama 10 tahun di london untuk mengembangkan karirnya, yang mulia. Jadi mungkin perjalanannya ke sini membutuhkan waktu yang lebih panjang dari kami. Kalau sasori, nagita, dan sa belum bisa berangkat hari ini, tetapi mereka usahakan sampai di sini besok pagi. Karena sasori sedang mengadakan inspeksi pada beberapa cabang perusahaan jet pribadinya yang tersebar di beberapa kota. Sedangkan nagita sedang menghadiri pertemuan iau* di jerman. Dan sasaki sedang menjalani sidang untuk pengambilan gelar spesialisnya, yang mulia" jawab mebuki dengan panjang lebar, namun tetap dengan perlahan dan tentunya dengan sangat sopan.

"hah, dasar anak-anak itu. Mengapa kau izinkan mereka pergi meninggalkan istana mebuki? Terutama sakura yang langsung menetap selama 10 tahun di luar istana" kata ibu suri dengan raut agak kesal.

"kami tidak bisa melarang mereka, yang mulia. Karena kami keluarga ahli waris kerajaan, jadi kami tidak berhak untuk mengikat mereka agar tetap berada di dalam istana" jawab mebuki pelan. Tidak ingin memperpanjang permasalahan, ibu suri pun hanya menghela nafas perlahan. Dan kemudian, raja pun angkat bicara.

"karena sakura belum hadir, kita tunda pembicaraan kita dahulu. Dan akan kita lanjutkan lagi besok sore. Untuk mebuki dan kizashi, kalian bisa beristirahat di paviliun selatan istana utama, yaitu istana _kiyoraka_ dan barang-barang kalian sudah dibawa ke sana" kata raja dengan penuh wibawa.

"_hai_, arigatou, _daiou-sama_. Kami mohon izin untuk meninggalkan ruangan ini" jawab mebuki dan kizashi sembari membungkukkan badan ke arah raja, ratu, dan ibu suri dan kemudian meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"dan kalian, sasuke dan itachi, untuk hari ini, kalian menginap dahulu di sini, di istana _kiyoraka_*, tidak usah kembali ke istana _atarashii_*, karena akan memakan waktu jika kalian kembali ke daerah pinggiran kerajaan ini" titah raja kepada kedua putranya.

"hai, _tou-sama_" jawab mereka berdua serempak dan langsung menuju paviliun timur, tempat mereka menginap untuk malam ini. Setelah kedua putranya pergi, raja dan ratu bangkit dan pamit kepada ibu suri untuk kembali ke paviliun mereka. Sedangkan ibu suri masih duduk di sana memikirkan wajah cucunya yang datar itu ketika mengetahui maksud pembicaraan besok. Lamunan beliau pun berhenti ketika dayang pribadinya mengingatkan dirinya untuk istirahat sejenak agar kesehatannya tidak terganggu. Beliau pun mengangguk dan bangkit dari sofa yang tadi didudukinya. Kemudian ia pun berjalan menuju paviliun miliknya dengan dituntun oleh dayang pribadinya, lagi.

**.**

**~Love~**

**.**

Sasuke pun berjalan menuju taman di istana kiyoraka yang terletak tidak jauh dari paviliun tempat ia menginap untuk malam ini. Ia sudah mengganti setelan pakaian formalnya dengan kinagashi abu-abu. Taman istana kiyoraka dipenuhi pohon sakura, momiji, gingko, pinus, dan lainnya. Di taman ini juga terdapat berbagai macam bunga yang diantaranya adalah bunga _ume_, _nanohana_, _tsutsujii, shibazakura_, _aisurando popii_,_ murasaki hanana_, dan tulip berbagai warna. Ya, walaupun tidak semua bunga di sana tidak sedang mekar karena mereka hanya mekar di musim tertentu sehingga hanya sebagian yang terlihat mekar dan bersemi. Walaupun begitu, tetap saja pemandangan di taman kerajaan ini benar-benar memanjakan mata siapapun yang melihatnya, termasuk sang pangeran tampan kita, sasuke. Ia pun duduk dibawah pohon momiji dan sejenak mengistirahatkan pikirannya dari semua hal mengenai kerajaan oto yang menurutnya sangat merepotkan dan membosankan. Sungguh, terkadang ia ingin berontak seperti itachi dulu yang berhasil membebaskan itachi dari gelar putra mahkota. Tetapi setiap kali ia ingin melakukan hal yang sama, wajah ibunya yang sedih dan kecewa terus terbayang di benaknya, sehingga ia pun tidak sanggup untuk memberontak dan terus menjalani kewajibannya. Semua beban, peraturan, dan hal-hal yang mengikat dirinya membuatnya merasa pusing dan sangat stres. Dan saat-saat seperti ini, hanya gadis itu yang mampu membuatnya lebih baik, ya hanya gadis dengan mata biru dan rambut pirang yang selalu memberinya senyuman. Tiba-tiba semua lamunan sasuke buyar begitu saja ketika didengarnya suara langkah seseorang. Ia terus mempertajam pendengarannya sampai-

"ouch! Sh*t" terdengar sebuah umpatan yang sangat kasar untuk dilontarkan orang di dalam istana. Sasuke pun mendatangi asal suara tadi. Kemudian ia sampai di taman istana yang ditumbuhi rumput-rumput hijau dan masih terdapat berbagai pohon. Di sana, dibawah sebuah pohon dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut pink yang membawa tas berbentuk gitar sedang mengusap-usap dahinya yang lebar dan terlihat ada sedikit memar merah di sana. Gadis itu menggunakan sebuah tanktop hitam dengan tulisan "rock never dies" dan sebuah kemeja kotak-kotak yang tidak dikancingkan. Bawahannya, ia menggunakan celana jins belel yang robek di bagian lutut kirinya dan sebuah ikat pinggang yang di tengahnya terdapat hiasan tengkorak besar.. Rambut pink panjangnya dia ikat rendah dan dipadukan dengan topi hitam bertuliskan "mind your own music taste". Secara keseluruhan, gadis ini terlihat sangat urak-urakan untuk lingkungan istana sehingga membuat sasuke menaikkan alisnya heran.

"istana ini tidak menerima pengamen" ucap sasuke melontarkan ultimatumnya yang membuat gadis tadi menatap sasuke dengan pandangan marah?

"w-what? Y-you?! Are crazy stupid-chicken-butt? I'm sakura haruno, princess from amegakure" jawab gadis itu dengan nada marah serta aura yang mulai gelap.

"haha, lucu sekali. Kau pikir aku bodoh, manusia pink aneh?" Balas sasuke dengan nada sarkatis dan aura yang gelap ketika mendengar panggilan 'chicken-butt'.

"i'm serious! You stupid-chicken-butt, what the *piiip* and you *piiip*, *piiip*..." Umpat gadis tadi dengan emosi dan bahasa yang sangat kasar sehingga terpaksa disensor. Sasuke yang mendengar umpatan-umpatan kasar gadis tadi pun semakin tidak yakin dengan kebenaran pengakuan dari gadis tadi.

"hn, seorang putri bangsawan tidak akan berbicara dengan bahasa kasar seperti itu" jawab sasuke yang disangkanya akan membuat si gadis itu diam. Namun bukannya diam, si gadis itu malah semakin marah. Ia pun kembali melontarkan makian kasar dalam bahasa inggris tentunya dan membuat sasuke naik darah sehingga sasuke pun membalas lagi kata-katanya. Mereka pun berhenti ketika seorang dayang istana menghampiri mereka. Dayang tersebut membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat ke arah sasuke dan gadis tadi.

"ternyata benar anda sudah tiba, sakura-sama. Daiou-sama dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu anda, silahkan ikut saya" kata dayang itu yang membuat sasuke terkejut dan sakura mengukir senyum penuh kemenangan.

"dan anda, sasuke-sama, juga dipanggil oleh daiou-sama" kata dayang itu lagi yang menghentikan keterkejutan sasuke. Sasuke pun kembali memasang wajah datarnya dan mengikuti dayang tadi yang telah berjalan lebih dahulu bersama sakura, gadis urakan yang sudah mengibarkan bendera perang untuknya.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, mereka pun sampai di ruang penerimaan tamu yang di dalamnyya telah duduk ibu suri, raja, ratu, pangeran itachi, pangeran kizashi dan putri mebuki. Sesampainya di sana mereka langsung memberi penghormatan formal dan kemudian duduk di sofa tersisa. Raja baru saja akan memprotes gaya sakura berpakaian, tetapi istrinya lansung mengelus pelan lengannya tanda untuk meminta pengertiannya sehingga ia pun hanya diam.

"selamat datang cucuku sakura" kata ibu suri memecah keheningan.

"thank's grand- (sakura di death glare oleh kedua orang tuanya) –eh i mean, arigato yang mulia" jawab sakura dengan aksen kebaratan. Sedangkan ibu suri, raja, ratu dan pangeran itachi hanya tersenyum maklum.

"rileks saja, sayang. Jadi bagaimana band-mu sekarang? Dan apa kau senang tinggal di london?" Tanya ibu suri.

"band-ku sangat baik, kami baru saja menyelesaikan tur di belanda bulan kemarin lho. Dan iya, aku senang sekali tinggal di london" jawab sakura dengan berapi-api dan berbinar-binar. Sedangkan ayah dan ibunya hanya menggeleng pelan melihat cara putrinya berbicara. Sementara ibu suri, raja, ratu dan kedua putranya hanya tersenyum geli.

"aduh, cucuku ini semangat sekali. Tapi kau istirahatlah dulu di paviliun tenggara, yang bersebelahan dengan paviliun orang tuamu serta sasuke dan itachi" kata ibu suri dengan nada yang sangat ramah. Namun ketika mendengar dua nama yang asing baginya, sakura pun memasang wajah bertanya dan menaikkan alisnya. Ibu suri yang mengerti gestur tubuh sakura pun tersenyum.

"ohya, aku lupa mengenalkanmu pada kedua cucuku yang lain. Yang pertama itachi, kau boleh memanggilnya nii-sama, karena dia lebih tua darimu" kata ibu suri seraya menunjuk ke arah itachi dan dibalas oleh anggukan dari sakura.

"nah ini sasuke, dia adalah putra mahkota ke-" belum habis ibu suri berbicara sudah di-

"what? Chicken-butt itu putra mahkota?" –potong oleh sakura yang membuat kedua orang tuanya menunduk sambil merutuki ketidaksopanan sakura. Sementara yang lainnya menahan tawanya mendengar panggilan 'sayang' Sakura untuk Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke berada di tingkat kesal dan BeTe tertinggi mendengar panggilan Sakura untuknya.

'Dasar kau manusia pink jelek, kau benar-benar ingin menjadi musuhku rupanya' Batin Sasuke. Sedangkan yang lain sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa, melainkan hanya tersenyum dengan penuh geli. Sepertinya gadis pink ini benar-benar membawa udara baru di istana yang megah ini.

"Hm, kau panggil Sasuke apa? Belum pernah sekali pun aku mendengar panggilan seperti itu untuknya. Kurasa aku pun akan mulai memanggilnya sepertimu" Canda ibu suri yang dibalas oleh cengiran tak berdosa milik Sakura sedangkan Sasuke semakin meningkat kekesalan untuk gadis pink tersebut.

"Tapi sayang, kau harus belajar untuk memanggil calon suamimu dengan panggilan yang lebih mesra" lanjut ibu suri lagi yang serta merta membuat Sakura dan Sasuke seperti disambar petir.

"Ma-maksud anda, Yang mulia?" kali ini Sasuke yang bertanya dengan OOC-nya. Sedangkan ibu suri ingin tertawa melihat wajah syok Sasuke yang sangat langka.

"Ya tentu saja kalian akan dijodohkan" Katanya enteng, namun membuat Sakura dan Sasuke semakin terkejut.

"N-NANI? / W-WHAT?"

"Ups, aku keceplosan"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Huah, selesai juga chapter 2, gomen ya kalau kurang memuaskan dan jelek, hah. Gak tau deh mau komen apa dengan ini chapter. Oke, Nagi mau mengucapkan makasih banyak buat:

**Ai Nekozawa Dark Angel, Hotaru Keiko, Iqma96, Uchiha Cherry Rania17, siMeji runacular kushii, Akiko Rin, Ishikawa ayica, Hana-chan noBaka, dan para Silent reader** yang udah baca fic Nagi yang masih kacau ini. Terimakasih sebesar-besarnya buat kalian :D

**Masalah OC, nagi butuh OC buat:**

**3 orang dayang pribadi Sakura dan satu diantaranya merupakan kepala dayang pribadi Sakura**

**Sebutkan karakter, dan ciri-ciri OC senpai yah**

Mungkin itu dulu, deh, ntar kalo nagi perlu OC lagi, nagi bilangin :D pokoknya tunggu info selanjutnya.

Nah, akhir kata, silahkan reviews banyak-banyak yah, biar makin cepat update-nya, hoho #modus -_-

Okesip, Jaa...


	3. Side Story: Family Tree

Yo minna, oke, chap kali ini saya publish khusus ngejelasin silsilah hubungan keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno, sebagai penjelasan buat semua khususnya buat Eysha-chan yang udah ingetin saya :D aku aja gak pernah kepikiran tentang itu, pas ditanya baru langsung muter roda-roda gigi di otak, hoho =D jadi, saya buat aja chap ini jadi side story, alias cerita di luar alur, semoga gak apa-apa. Ohya, seperti biasa balas review yang gak loggin dulu, yang login, cek PM

Guest: makasih atas review dan kritikannya senpai, sebisa mungkin aku usahain perbaiki EYD di cerita ini, sekali lagi makasih banyak :))

.

.

.

Disclaimer: walaupun Sasori tuh suami nagi *ditimpuk massa*, tetep aja Sasori dan karakter di Naruto tuh punyanya om **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

My Pinky Princess

By: Akasuna Nagi-chan

Rate: T

Genre: romance, family, and a little bit humor

Pairing: SasuSaku slight GaaSaku, SasuIno

Happy reading, don't like don't read

.

.

.

Chap 3: Side story: Family tree of Uchiha and Haruno and other explanation with Author PoV, Sasuke PoV and Sakura PoV

Sasuke PoV

Baiklah, sebelumnya, mari kuperkenalkan silsilah keluarga Uchiha dan sedikit mengenai hubungan keluarga kami dengan keluarga Haruno, keluarga si pinky aneh dan jelek itu. Oke kita mulai dari nenek dan kakekku saja.

.

.

.

**Kakekku yang bernama Uchiha Madara**

Dia ini adalah raja sebelum tou-sama yang memerintah kerajaan Otogakure. Kalau tidak salah beliau adalah raja ke 18, sehinga tou-sama adalah raja yang ke 19. Nah, kakekku ini, memiliki sifat yang super Uchiha, yaitu dingin, tenang, pendiam, tegas, arogan, dan egois. Bahkan kudengar nenek saja menikah dengannya karena dipaksanya, walaupun akhirnya nenek jadi mencintai kakek. Karena dibalik sifat dinginnya, sebenarnya kakek itu orangnya perhatian luar biasa dan protektif luar binasa, eh luar biasa maksudnya. Jangan tanya darimana aku mengetahuinya, tentu karena ibuku sering menceritakannya padaku. Ohya, rata-rata emang semua Uchiha itu seperti kakek, pendiam, dingin dan bla bla lainnya. Tetapi, sekarang kakek sudah tiada lagi, ya dia sudah meninggal, gara-gara sakit dan juga mungkin karena faktor usianya. Dan pada saat itu aku masih berusia 5 tahun dan Itashit berusia 8 tahun.

**Nenekku, yang bernama Uchiha Sango**

Nah, sekarang kita beralih ke nenekku yang baik hati, ramah, dan sangat keibuan. Nenekku adalah seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam dengan mata merah yang katanya karena dulu, ketika masih kecil, ibunya tidak sengaja menumpahkan obat tetes mata ke mata nenek, jadinya yah begitu. Nah, seperti yang kukatakan diatas, awalnya nenek sama sekali tidak mau menikah dengan kakek, namun lama-lama malah mencintai kakek. Dan ketika kematian kakek, neneklah yang paling bersedih lebih dari dua minggu beliau terus muram dan bersedih. Jangan tanya lagi kenapa aku tau darimana, karena jawabannya sama seperti diatas.

.

.

.

**Nah, nenek dan kakekku memiliki 2 orang putera dan 1 orang puteri, dan inilah mereka beserta pasangannya masing-masing.**

.

.

.

**Anak pertama mereka, yang bernama Uchiha Obito**

Sebenarnya, mendiang oji-sama lah yang seharusnya memimpin kerajaan sekarang, bukannya tou-sama. Namun, beberapa tahun lalu, ketika aku masih berada dalam kandungan, dan ketika mendiang ojii-sama masih memegang pemerintahan, pada saat itu Konoha mengadakan acara kerajaan yang mengundang beberapa raja, termasuk ojii-sama. Karena keadaan pemerintahan yang kurang stabil, beliau pun meminta Obito ji-sama yang merupakan putra mahkota untuk menggantikannya. Dan dalam perjalanannya,Obito ji-sama mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal setelah dokter sudah mencoba untuk menyelamatkan beliau.

**Kemudian isteri dari beliau, yang bernama Uchiha Rin**

Oba-sama sekarang tinggal di Inggris untuk sementara, karena kerajaan Oto memiliki peraturan dimana anggota kerajaan yang bukan keluarga inti, harus tinggal di luar istana. Hmm, kurasa itu saja tentang oba-sama, karena aku juga tidak terlalu mengenalnya.

.

.

.

**Anak kedua mereka (ayahku), yang bernama Uchiha Fugaku**

Ayahku, atau biasa kupanggil 'Tou-sama' adalah raja yang resmi memerintah kerajaan Oto untuk saat ini. Tou-sama adalah orang yang sangat tegas, dingin, dan lumayan egois. Namun, dibalik sifatnya itu, ia sebetulnya adalah orang yang cukup perhatian, pengertian, dan lumayan baik. Hanya saja ketika ia mengeluarkan ultimatum, maka tidak bisa dibantah lagi, karena semua yang ia perintahkan adalah mutlak dan absolut.

**Isteri beliau (ibuku) , yang bernama Uchiha Mikoto**

Kurasa kalian dapat menyimpulkan kedudukan Kaa-sama di kerajaan ini, ya beliau adalah seor ang ratu Otogakure. Kaa-sama adalah wanita yang penyayang, ramah, sabar, dan sifat keibuan lainnya. Namun jangan salah, walau begitu kaa-sama tetap mendidik anak-anaknya dengan keras agar menjadi anggota kerajaan yang baik. Hn, itulah yang kupikirkan bagaimana kalau pinky jelek itu jadi uuh-istriku-uuh, pasti ia akan menjalani penyiksaan khas ibuku, yaitu tumpukkan buku mengenai bagaimana cara menjadi puteri yang baik dan ratu yang baik. Mengingat bagaimana si pink itu ketika tiba di sini. Hei kenapa jadi membahas pinky baka itu.

.

.

.

**Anak mereka yang terakhir dan puteri satu-satunya,yang sekarang bernama Haruno Mebuki**

Nah, beliau ini adalah ibu dari si pinky itu. Saat ini Mebuki ba-sama menetap di Amegakure sebagai salah seorang putri di sana. Beliau memiliki rambut bewarna pirang (yang sampai sekarang membuatku bingung). Beliau ini memiliki satu sifat paling menonjol yang sangat tidak uchiha, yaitu cerewet. Namun, selebih dari itu, beliau memiliki sifat keras kepala, tidak mudah dibantah, dan walaupun begitu, sangat perhatian dan baik.

**Suami beliau, yang bernama Haruno Kizashi**

Kurasa kalian pasti sudah mengetahui siapa beliau ini. Ya, dia adalah suami puteri bungsu dari nenek dan kakek sekaligus ayah dari manusia pink itu. Ia memiliki rambut bewarna pink yang pucat yang mungkin menjadi alasan warna dari rambut anaknya yang menyebalkan itu. Beliau ini baik, ramah dan tidak terlalu keras sehingga kalian dapat melihat hasilnya, yaitu anaknya yang sangat urakan itu.

.

.

.

**Nah, itu adalah nama-nama anak dari nenek dan kakek. Sekarang aku akan memberitahu anak dari mereka.**

.

.

**Pasangan Uchiha Obito dan Uchiha Rin**

.

.

**Anak satu-satunya, yang namanya sampai sekarang tidak kuketahui**

Seperti yang kutuliskan diatas, sampai sekarang aku tidak mengetahui nama dari sepupuku itu. Dari yang kudengar sih, dia itu sebaya denganku dan tinggal bersama ibunya. Karena pada saat mendiang ayahnya meninggal, ibunya juga sedang hamil, makanya lah kusimpulkan ia sebaya denganku. Hmm, sungguh aku tidak tahu kabarnya, bahkan apa ia masih hidup atau tidak pun aku tidak tahu.

.

.

**Pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto**

.

.

**Anak pertama dari Uchiha Fugaku dan istrinya, Uchiha Itachi (alias -hn, berat mengakui ini- aniki ku)**

Dia ini 3 tahun lebih tua dariku yang berarti kira-kira sekarang umurnya sudah 20 tahun. Hn, kurasa kalian dapat mencari tahu sendiri mengenainya karena aku sangat malas untuk menceritakan dirinya. Apa? Kalian mau aku menceritakan dirinya? Tidak akan! Hei jangan melempariku dengan bakiak, Ittai! Oke akan aku ceritakan tentang si baka Itashit, kalian puas? Dia ini tampangnya –hah, sulit mengatakannya- cukup ehem-tampan-ehem. Yah, itu sih karena keturunan Uchiha memang tampan dan cantik semuanya, jadi ya begitulah. Seperti yang kalian ketahui, dia ini memiliki rambut hitam panjang yang dikucir asal-asalan dan matanya itu yang bewarna hitam sepertiku. Nah, satu ciri khas dia yang sampai sekarang berusaha dihilangkannya, yaitu KERIPUT panjang di wajahnya yang membuatnya menjadi seperti kakek-kakek tampan yang awet muda, hahaha. Sekarang dia sedang menempuh pendidikan dan sedang menyelesaikan skripsinya di Oxford University jurusan Manajemen Lingkungan untuk S2 nya, karena satu lagi selain tampan, Uchiha itu jenius. Nah, seharusnya dialah yang menjadi putra mahkota saat ini, namun karena ia selalu melanggar peraturan istana dan sering ke luar istana secara diam-diam, para tetua pun menurunkan gelar terkutuk itu padaku.

.

.

.

**Anak kedua mereka, yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke (Hn, alias DIRIKU sendiri)**

Hn, perlukah aku menjelaskan lagi mengenai diriku? Kurasa sebaiknya tidak usah karena aku tidak ingin di cap sebagai anak narsis bin alay. Sedikit saja, aku adalah putra mahkota kerajaan Otogakure yang berusia 17 tahun dan saat ini masih menempuh pendidikan di Kyoto International Art and Science Academy di tingkat akhir atau tingkat ketiga. Dan aku berada di jurusan mengenai segala sesuatu dan seluk beluk dari film, ya jurusan sinematografi. Kurasa, itu saja mengenai diriku.

.

.

.

Sebelum lanjut, ada yang ingin kukatakan dan kuubah. Sesi kali ini kuserahkan saja pada si pinky untuk menjelaskannya, karena aku tidak begitu mengenal saudara-saudaranya itu.

"Hoi pink, jelaskan kepada reader mengenai keluargamu itu!"

"What? I have a name, Chicken-butt"

"Hn, Whatever"

"Stupid!"

**-Sakura's PoV-**

Yo minna, okay sekarang aku yang imut ini akan menceritakan mengenai saudara-saudaraku. Dan kuusahakan mendeskripsikannya seperti Chicken-butt itu.

.

.

**Pasangan Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki**

.

.

**Anak pertama mereka, yang bernama Haruno Sasori (hah, my annoying and lovely brother)**

Tak perlu kujelaskan kalian pasti tahu dia ini siapa, ya dia adalah putra sulung di keluarga kami. Ia memiliki kembaran, yang bernama Sasaki-nee yang lebih muda 5 menit darinya. Dia ini 3 tahun lebih tua sehingga kalau tidak salah dia sebaya dengan aniki si chicken butt itu. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan S2 nya di Harvard University jurusan Manajemen Bisnis. Mungkin kalian bingung bagaimana ia bisa menyelesaikan pendidikannya sampai setinggi itu padahal usianya masih sangat muda. Biar kuberitahu, walaupun tampangnya itu selalu terlihat malas dan ogah-ogahan, sebenarnya Sasori-nii sungguh sangat jenius. Pada saat SMP dan SMA, ia mengikuti program akselerasi dan ketika duduk di bangku kuliahan pun ia mampu menyelesaikan studi dengan sangat cepat. Dan sekarang ia sudah mendirikan perusahaan jet pribadi yang telah menghasilkan berbagai jet pribadi yang dipakai oleh orang-orang besar, baik itu selebritis, pemerintah, maupun para pengusaha. Bahkan pesawat di kerajaan Oto, Ame, dan beberapa lainnya pun dibeli dari perusahaannya. Nah, dia ini sudah bertunangan dan tidak lama lagi akan menikah dengan Nagita-nee, selengkapnya kujelaskan dibawah

**Tunangan Sasori-nii, Yana Nagita yang sebentar lagi menjadi Haruno Nagita**

Nah, dia ini awalnya adalah siswi dari Harvard University seperti Sasori-nii, hanya saja Nagita-nee mengambil jurusan ilmu Astronomi, dan mereka bertemu ketika diadakan acara tahun baru di Universitas tersebut. Nagita-nee adalah seorang gadis yang kadang terkesan dingin, pendiam dan yang paling pasti, keras kepalanya yang tidak tertandingi namun, ketika berada di sekitar Sasori-nii, sifatnya akan berbalik 180 derajat menjadi cerewet, manis, dan pemalu. Dia ini memiliki rambut yang bewarna sangat aneh menurutku, yaitu hijau toscha (Hei sakura, sadarlah warna rambutmu pun tidak kalah aneh) dan dengan iris biru biru cerah yang sangat jernih –ini kata Sasori-nii- dan tubuhnya yang agak ehem-pendek-ehem. Dia ini juga tidak kalah jenius, di usianya yang ke-19 tahun ini, dia sedang menjalani semester ketiga di program S2 untuk jurusan Astronomi. Yang artinya di usia 21 ataupun 22 tahun nanti ia sudah mendapatkan gelas magisternya dan sekarang ia bekerja untuk NASA.

.

.

.

**Kembaran Sasori-nii, yang bernama Haruno Sasaki (my lovely sister)**

Sasaki-nee adalah kembaran Sasori-nii yang lahir 5 menit lebih lama dari Sasori-nii. Dia ini memiliki ciri-ciri fisik yang mirip dengan Sasori-nii, hanya saja rambut merahnya itu lebih cerah daripada Sasori-nii dan juga rambut panjangnya itu sering diikat dua dan ikal dibawahnya. Irisnya pun memiliki warna yang berbeda, yaitu ungu muda. Nah, sifat Sasaki-nee ini kebalikan dari Sasori-nii, kalau Sasori-nii adalah orang yang kalem dan jarang banyak berbicara –kecuali pada keluarganya tentu– kalau Sasaki-nee adalah orang yang sangat tomboy, jail dan cerewet, baik pada orang terdekatnya, maupun pada orang lain. Namun, walau cerewet, Sasaki-nee bukan tipe orang yang keras kepala, ia sangat mudah untuk dirubah keputusannya, tidak seperti Sasori-nii yang keras kepalanya seperti batu. Ohya, saat ini Sasaki-nee sedang menjalani sidang untuk pengambilan spesialisnya di Ame International University. Dan ohya, satu rahasia Sasaki-nee yang sampai sekarang hanya dia, Sasori-nii, aku, dan Kami-sama yang tahu, yaitu kalau dia menyimpan banyak boneka kucing yang super imut dan meruntuhkan imej tomboy yang sudah melekat dalam dirinya. Jadi kalau dia sedang marah-marah atau apapun, ancam saja dengan aibnya itu, hahaha sungguh aku adalah adik yang baik hati.

.

.

.

Dan Puteri bungsu mereka yang paling imut dan lucu, yang bernama Sakura Haruno (alias AKU)

Baiklah, kurasa ini akan jadi sesi paling panjang dalam pengenalan kali ini karena aku akan menceritakan mengenai puteri bungsu dari Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki yang paling imut, baik, cantik dan lucu, yaitu AKU. Apa? Mau protes? Aku narsis? Alay? Biarin, So what? Nah, aku ini adalah putri dari kerajaan Amegakure, kerajaan yang terkenal dengan pohon Sakura yang dapat mekar lebih lama dari Sakura biasa. Bahkan, aku pun diberikan nama Sakura karena aku juga melambangkan pohon Sakura yang indah, membuai mata, menenangkan dan lainnya, ahaaaay. Apa? Mau protes lagi? Silahkan, emang gue pikirin apa. Nah, saat ini aku masih menempuh pendidikan di London Art Academy tingkat 3 untuk jurusan seni musik dan mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan pindah ke Kyoto International Art dan Science Academy, tempat si pantat ayam itu sekolah. Hah, padahal aku masih ingin bermain musik di studio pribadiku di London bersama anggota-anggota band-ku yang lain. Ohya, aku ini adalah gitaris sekaligus vokalis di salah satu band beraliran Alternative Rock (Aliran untuk band yang bergenre Rock, namun terkadang membawakan lagu-lagu diluar aliran rock) yang sedang tenar saat ini, yaitu band yang bernama "Bless the Gloomy Sorrow" atau sering disingkat BGS. Mungkin nama tersebut agak aneh bagi kalian, ya artinya adalah "Berkahi Penderitaan Yang Suram" kalau tidak salah nama ini anggotaku usulkan ketika kami sedang membaca artikel mengenai peristiwa 9/11 beberapa tahun lalu. Anggota band-ku ini adalah Tenten sang keyboardist, Neji sang drummer, dan Sai, sang bassist. Mereka semua saat ini sedang berada di tempat berbeda denganku, tentu saja. Tenten sedang bersama tunangannya, Neji –yah, CinLok– sedang berada di Iwa karena Neji masih keturunan keluarga Hyuuga yang merupakan keluarga tertinggi di sana. Sai, katanya sih dia masih di Negri Paman Sam untuk mengikuti acara keluarganya, dan ia bilang ia akan menyusulku ke sini sekalian ingin refreshing. Eh, jangan kalian kira kami ada hubungan apapun, karena aku dan dia itu masih SEPUPU jauhku, ya walaupun jauh, tetapi tetap saja hubungan kami seperti adik dan kakak, tidak lebih. Lagipula Sai bilang, ketika dua bulan lalu berkunjung ke Oto untuk berjalan-jalan, ia tertarik kepada seorang gadis yang sampai sekarang masih dicarinya. Kurasa cukup itu saja tentangku, aku sudah capek, oke see you, mmmuuuuuaaaaaccch... (Author: tepar)

**-Author PoV-**

Sekarang penjelasan mengenai beberapa hal di fic ini, oke ini dia.

Jepang merupakan nama untuk aliansi atau gabungan dari beberapa kerajaan di daerah ini. Dan berikut adalah kerajaan-kerajaan itu.

1. Otogakure

Oto itu adalah sebuah kerajaan yang makmur dan di negrinya, terdapat berbagai bangunan nan megah dan berasitektur modern, sehingga kerajaan ini menjadi pusat bisnis dari aliansi kerajaan di Jepang. Oto pun dikenal sebagai negri metropolitan yang sangat hijau, karena Raja yang mewajibkan adanya Go Green di negri tersebut. Oto dipimpin oleh keluarga Uchiha, dan itupun yang diperbolehkan tinggal di dalam istana hanya keluarga kasta inti. Keluarga kasta inti adalah sebutan utnuk keluarga langsung dari Raja, seperti istri, anak, dan menantunya

Nah, di negri Oto terdapat dua istana untuk keluarga kasta inti, yaitu istana Kiyoraka (yang artinya suci) dan istana Atarashii (yang artinya segar ataupun modern). Istana Kiyoraka adalah istana dengan arsitektur yang tidak berubah dari zaman raja pertama hingga sekarang dan terletak di pusat Negri Oto. Pada istana ini terdapat sebuah taman yang dipenuhi berbagai macam bunga dan pohon. Istana ini adalah tempat tinggal bagi tetua kerajaan, raja, ratu, ibu suri, dan tamu kehormatan raja.

Sedangkan Istana Atarashii adalah istana dengan arsitektur yang sudah modern walaupun tidak meninggalkan kesan tradisionalnya. Istana ini terletak di daerah yang sedikit jauh dari pusat Negri Oto sehingga pada istana ini terdapat sebuah danau alami yang tidak terlalu luas dan agak dangkal yang dinamakan Danau Meikakuna. Danau ini pun dikelilingi berbagai tumbuhan dan bunga yang menyejukkan mata. Istana ini adalah tempat tinggal bagi pangeran dan putri kerajaan.

Kerajaan Oto memiliki peraturan yaitu, untuk keluarga kerajaan kasta luar tidak diizinkan tinggal di dalam istana, namun jika mereka ingin tinggal di kerajaan, mereka disediakan hunian lain dan biaya hidup yang lebih dari cukup. Namun, mereka juga diizinkan tinggal di luar kerajaan dan tetap dibiayai hidupnya, namun ia tidak dibenarkan untuk menggunakan marga Uchiha. Dan jika salah seorang keluarga kasta inti menikah dan ia bukan penerus tahta, maka ia akan tinggal di luar istana namun di istana yang lebih kecil dari 2 istana lainnya. Ataupun jika ia seorang wanita, dan suaminya adalah seorang bangsawan dari kerajaan lain, maka ia diharuskan tinggal di kerajaan suaminya dan tidak diizinkan menginjakkan kakinya ke istana hingga ia sudah menjalani kehidupan pernikahannya selama tiga tahun. Lucu memang, tetapi itulah peraturan yang HARUS ditaati oleh semua unsur keluarga istana.

2. Amegakure

Ame adalah sebuah kerajaan dengan tradisi yang masih sangat melekat dalam kehidupan masyarakatnya terutama keluarga kerajaan. Hal ini dapat terlihat dari arsitektur istana dan seluruh bangunan di luar istana yang masih seperti bangunan jaman dahulu, namun diberikan sedikit sentuhan modern yang hanya semakin mempermanis arsitektur tradisionalnya, namun khusus istana utama yang murni tradisional. Tidak hanya sebatas pada arsitektur bangunan, rakyat kerajaan ini pun setiap sore dianjurkan untuk memakai pakaian sehari-hari yang masih mengikuti tradisi jaman dahulu, yaitu tsumugi maupun komon. Karena itulah Ame menjadi kerajaan pusat kebudayaan, sejarah, dan tradisi. Selain itu, Ame pun dipenuhi berbagai taman bunga, danau, serta pusat kebudayaan yang terbuka bagi umum dan menjadikan Ame sebagai pusat rekreasi dari aliansi kerajaan.

Ame dipimpin oleh keluarga Haruno, dan sama seperti kerajaan Oto yang hanya memperbolehkan keluarga kasta inti untuk tinggal di dalam istana. Ohya, by the way itu memang peraturan di semua kerajaan yang tergabung dalam aliansi kerajaan di Jepang.

3. Konohagakure

Konoha adalah salah satu kerajaan yang tergabung di aliansi kerajaan di jepan yang merupakan pusat industri. Walaupun bergitu, kegiatan industri hanya boleh dilaksanakan di daerah pinggiran, agar tidak mencemari lingkungan sekitar. Dan limbah dari industri itu pun harus diolah lagi untuk mengurangi efek pencemaran sehingga menjadikan Konoha tetap sejuk walaupun kerajaan ini pemegang kendali industri di aliansi kerajaan.

Konoha ini sedikit spesial, karena ia dipimpin oleh dua keluara, keluarga Uzumaki dan keluarga Namikaze, dan raja yang memimpin sekarang bernama Namikaze Minato.

4. Iwagakure

Iwa adalah negara yang terkenal dengan daerahnya yang merupakan tempat bebatuan, dan juga disana terdapat berbagai port pertambangan serta berhektar-hektar sawah maupun kebun dan juga sungai dan laut yang kaya akan hasil lautnya. Sehingga Iwa menjadi pusat bahan baku untuk perindustrian.

Iwa dipimpin oleh beberapa keluarga terutama keluarga Hyuuga. Dan raja yang memimpin saat ini adalah Hyuuga Kiashi.

Kemudian ada beberapa kerajaan lain yan juga tergabung dalam aliansi kerajaan, namun saat ini empat kerajaan di atas lah yang paling dominan pengaruhnya.

.

.

.

Nah, sekarang kita akan membahas mengenai beberapa hal kecil di fic ini.

Yang pertama, mengenai mengapa Sakura bisa tinggal di London selama 10 tahun dan mengingat umurnya sekarang adalah 17 tahu, maka ia telah menetap di sana dari usia 7 tahun. Alasannya simpel, pada saat itu, keluarga Sakura yang termasuk keluarga kasta inti karena Haruno Kizashi adalah adik dari raja yang memimpin (walaupun ia tinggal di luar istana) diminta mewakili raja untuk hadir dalam acara yang diselenggarakan oleh Inggris yang notabene juga berbentuk kerajaan. Dan pada saat itu, ketika hendak kembali ke Ame, Sakura bersikeras untuk tetap tinggal di London walau sudah ditentang oleh kedua orang tuanya dan kedua kakaknya. Karena seperti yang kita ketahui bahwa Sakura ini sangat keras kepala, ia pun nekat melarikan diri dari tempat mereka menginap sementara dan meninggalkan sebuah note, kalau ia akan tinggal di London. Namun, karena pada saat itu Sakura masih kecil, ia pun ditemukan oleh polisi dan setelah perdebatan selama 4 hari, akhirnya Sakura pun diizinkan untuk tinggal di London dengan syarat ia harus tetap dikawal dan ia tidak boleh memakai marga Haruno. Maka Sakura pun tinggal di sana selama 10 tahun dengan nama Noharu Sakura (yang sebenarnya "Haruno" yang diacak posisinya) dan menekuni seni musik di sana.

Nah, setelah tamat London Junior High Art Academy, ia pun mulai mengikuti berbagai festival musik, bersama anggota band-nya sekarang. Sebenarnya mereka tidak berniat embentuk sebuah band, namun entah bagaimana akhirnya mereka bisa menjadi sebuah band yang bernama "Bless the Gloomy Sorrow". Namun, jika kalian mengira mereka telah membuat berbagai album dan bla..bla...bla, kalian salah, justru mereka ini hanya membawakan beberapa lagu yang sempat tenar dan dengan sedikit perubahan dengan gaya musik mereka. Walaupun begitu, BGS tetap digemari oleh banyak sekali orang karena hasil perombakan terhadap beberapa melodi lagu yang mereka bawakan malah memperbagus musiknya sehingga orang pun lebih menyukai ketika mereka yang membawakannya. Dan padahal, awalnya Sakura dkk tidak berniat untuk tampil di muka umum, namun karena terlanjur didaftarkan guru pada festival musik bergengsi di London, mereka pun terpaksa tampil dan hasilnya ya seperti sekarang ini.

Kemudian Sasori pun mengikuti jejak adiknya itu, bukan berkarir di musik ya, melainkan ikut meninggalkan istana dan menggunakan nama Akasuna Sasori. Ia pun melanjutkan studi magisternya di Harvard University jurusan Manajemen Bisnis dan di sana lah ia bertemu dengan tunangannya saat ini yang pada saat itu juga sedang mengambil gelar magister untuk ilmu astronomi, dan kemudian, yah pasti kalian tahu lah. Saat ini, Sasori sudah memiliki perusahaan jet pribadi yang merupakan hasil usahanya sendiri dan telah bercabang ke banyak tempat. Sedangkan Nagita –tunangannya- bekerja untuk NASA dan merupakan anggota dari IAU (International Astronomycal Union) yang saat ini adalah organisasi internasional paling bergengsi dalam bidang luar angkasa

Dan karena sudah dua anaknya yang meninggalkan Ame, Mebuki pun tidak mengindahkan permintaan Sasaki untuk kuliah di Oxford University dan Sasaki yang dasarnya tidak keras kepala pun mengikuti perintah ibunya untuk melanjutkan studi di Ame saja.

.

.

.

Lain Haruno, lain lagi Uchiha.

Nah, karena keluarga Sasuke adalah keluarga kasta inti kerajaan, maka Sasuke dan Itachi tidak mendapatkan kebebasan sedikitpun, termasuk jika mereka hendak berjalan-jalan keluar istana, mereka tetap harus dikawal dengan paling sedikitnya 8 pasukan elit kerajaan. Dan awalnya pun bukan Sasuke yang memegang gelar 'Putra Mahkota Kerajaan' melainkan putra sulung keluarga mereka, siapa lagi kalau bukan Itachi. Namun, karena Itachi kerap sekali melanggar aturan istana baik yang kecil maupun besar, ia pun diturunkan dari jabatannya dengan alasan bahwa ia akan merusak citra keluarga kerajaan Uchiha yang terkenal dengan kesopan santunannya.

Mengenai satu nama yang hilang dari silsilah kerajaan Oto, yaitu anak dari Uchiha Obito dan Uchiha Rin, sampai sekarang belum ada sedikitpun kabarnya. Karena Uchiha rin langsung meninggalkan istana bahkan kerajaan seminggu setelah kematian suaminya. Dan pada saat itupun ia masih mengandung dengan usia kandungan yang sama dengan Mikoto yang pada saat itu sedang mengandung Sasuke. Awalnya, Rin masih sering menghubungi keluarga kerajaan, namun lama kelamaan rin memutuskan kontak dengan keluarga kerajaan dan mengganti nomor yang dipakainya sehingga kerajaan tidak tahu keadaan maupun keberadaan mereka.

Mengenai Kyoto International Art and Science Academy atau KIASA kalian mungkin heran mengapa Sasuke tidak sekolah di Oto saja. Sebelumnya, Kyoto adalah sebutan untuk distrik yang terletak di tengah atau pertemuan antara semua kerajaan aliansi Jepang. Dan untuk membuat putri dan pangerannya memiliki hubungan baik, para raja pun sepakat membangun sekolah untuk tingkat TK hingga SMA di Kyoto dengan kualitas yang tidak kalah bahkan hampir melebihi pendidikan di kerajaan mereka masing-masing. Sehingga semua keluarga bangsawan yang menetap di dalam kerajaannya masing-masing wajib diutamakan untuk menjalani pendidikan di KIASA . KIASA pun tidak hanya terbatas untuk para bangsawan, melainkan juga terbuka untuk umum. Walau begitu, tetap saja hanya mereka yang keadaan ekonomi keluarganya menengah ke atas lah yang dapat menyekolahkan anaknya di sini. Dan untuk mereka yang merasa jarak tempat tinggal ke sekolah sanat jauh, mereka diizinkan tinggal di asrama KIASA kemudian pulang pada Jum'at sore dan kembali lagi pada Minggu sore. Sekolah ini pun terletak di dekat Kyoto International airport sehingga bagi keluarga kerajaan kasta inti seperti Sasuke yang tidak diizinkan menetap di luar istana dapat berangkat dengan jet pribadinya dan mendarat di bandara tersebut kemudian diantarkan dengan mobil ke KIASA. Itulah sedikit penjelasan mengenai beberapa hal di sini, dan jika masih ada yang kurang jelas, silahkan ditanyakan.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Haaaaaah, gomen minna atas update yang super ngaret, terutama buat Amira-chan yang awalnya aku janjiin bakal update minggu kemarin, sekali lai gomen. Nah, chap ini sengaja tentang silsilahnya doang, soalnya ada yang nanya dan nagi juga lagi agak blank dengan alur cerita, jadi yah, semoga gak apa-apa. Dan ohya, aku masih butuh OC buat:

**3 orang dayang pribadi Sakura dan satu diantaranya merupakan kepala dayang pribadi Sakura**

**Sebutkan karakter, dan ciri-ciri OC senpai yah**

**Sebelumnya, Special Thank's to:**

**Ai Nekozawa Dark Angel, Hotaru Keiko, Iqma96, Uchiha Cherry Rania17, siMeji runacular kushii, Akiko Rin, Ishikawa ayica, Hana-chan noBaka, Guest, Amira Novalinda, Hanazono yuri, Eysha 'CherryBlossom, Ichiro kenichi dan para Silent reader** yang udah baca fic Nagi yang masih kacau ini. Terimakasih sebesar- besarnya buat kalian :D dan kalau ada namanya yang belum disebut atau ada salah dalam penulisan nama, silahkan PM nagi

Hah, sampai di sini saja, chap kali ini, udah capek ngetiknya -_- okesip, jaa-ne sampai jumpa di chap depang :D ohya sebelum pergi, nagi minta tolong buat semua

R

E

V

I

E

W

PLEASE

Supaya fic ini bisa lebih baik lagi.


End file.
